A Little Lyon Named Lola
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: Lucious said that he was Lola's father and Olivia confirmed it. But Jamal is the only father she has ever known. He would like it to stay that way.


A Little Lyon Named Lola

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Empire.

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Established M/M relationship

**A/N:** This story immediately popped into my head after Lucious proclaimed that he was Lola's father. One shot. Stay tuned for my other Empire story debuting soon. And when you get a chance check out my other fics. Reading, reviewing and recommending is cool.

**Summary:** Lucious said that he was Lola's father and Olivia confirmed it. But Jamal is the only father she has ever known. He would like it to stay that way.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ryan asked of his boyfriend Jamal as he set down a Thai noodle bowl in front of him. The scent quickly wafted up his nose and brought him back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"Where were you just now?" he asked as he sat next to him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about last night. Every time I think I've made progress on this journey with my dad, he always does something to set the trip back a few miles. All this time, all these lies. And just when I was getting used to the idea of being Lola's dad."

"I can't even imagine. You're all she knows. She loves and adores you."

"The feeling is mutual." Jamal took a few mouthfuls of his noodle bowl. "You know, I never really thought about being a father, until I was forced to be one."

"I used to wonder when I encountered troublesome people what happened in their childhood or what devastating circumstances occurred to make them the person they are. Situations like these make or break people. Some never get over it. I always feel blessed to have grown up in a house with both parents."

"I know. I had both of mine for a while. If definitely makes a difference."

"Olivia's trying her best. And Lola's _such_ an adorable little girl."

"Yeah, and smart too. She loves music. She loves it when I sing to her. And I love signing to her."

"Ah, I've caught some cute precious moments between the two of you. I won't put them in the documentary if you don't want them in there but I can't wait for you to see them."

"I'd love to see them. I know gay couples everywhere are starting families but I never thought I could be one of them. Not at this stage in my life anyway."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Ryan asked as he took a sip of his wine. "I mean, with all the drama going on in your family are you ready for it?"

"You've been shooting the documentary; you've seen us. I don't think we have any more drama than the average family."

"Uh, I beg to differ." They laughed.

"Well, maybe a little different. That drama isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I don't even think it'll die down when my dad is gone. It might just get worst."

"Is your dad any closer to selecting a new CEO?"

"Not that I know of. I'm not even sure I want to be in the running for it anymore."

"Why? I thought that's all you've ever wanted?"

"No, I've _finally_ found my voice and I want to make music. I don't know if I can do both well. I wouldn't want to fail at either."

"And how would you fit little Miss Lola in? She's deserves as much attention as the other two."

"I know. Right now I can't see it all fitting together, but it's gonna have to."

The wee hours of the morning found Jamal wide awake, listening to Ryan softly breathing next to him. He had a perfect view of the ceiling and his lover's arm gently resting on his chest. After Michael left he didn't know how long it would be before he felt like he could share this intimate space with someone again. That intimate space being more than just his bed but his heart. Anyone who had grown up like he did and was going through what he was experiencing would probably have trust issues too.

Jamal couldn't stop thinking about little Lola and her cute little face. An innocent in the craziness known at the Lyon family. He enjoyed their time together and he wanted more. The responsibility of fatherhood was dropped in his lap but in the short time she was in his life that responsibility became more than that. It became a desire.

He took Ryan's hand and gently kissed it before easing himself out of the bed and pulling the covers over him. Jamal grabbed his phone from the nightstand and headed towards the living room. He sat in silence for a few minutes before turning on a lamp and dialing Olivia's number. Her tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Olivia."

"Jamal?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Boy, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I do. I was actually gonna leave you a message; I didn't expect you to answer the phone. How are you?"

"I'm good, trying to back to sleep."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, Lola's not feeling well. And I just put her back to bed."

"What's the matter?"

"A fever and upset stomach so far. She threw up and I gave her some children's aspirin. I'll check her temp in a couple of hours."

"Do you guys needs anything?"

"Nah, I think we're ok right now."

"I need to make sure you have an insurance card in case you guys have to go to the emergency room and for seeing the doctor."

"We're ok for right now." Jamal could hear her yawn. "You're up late. Or early. Writer's block? Missing Ryan?"

"Nope. No writing and Ryan's asleep in my bed. Actually I was thinking about you and Lola. I know things ended oddly at my dad's but I'm glad the truth is out."  
"Me too. And I never meant to hurt you Jamal, please know that. I can't say it enough. I really do care for you; I always have."

"I know it wasn't your fault. My father made you a promise that he really couldn't keep because he didn't mean it. He'd rather keep a secret than a promise. That's the way he is and I'm learning that in astounding ways every single day."

"Yeah, if I had to do it over I don't know if I would. Living with the lie was horrible but if I didn't, I wouldn't have Lola. And she's the best thing I have right now."

"That's why I called. I'm the only father Lola knows and I'd like to keep it that way. There's no way I'm gonna let him near her."

"What are you saying Jamal?"

"I'd like Lola to have my last name. For real. If I need to adopt her, I'll do it. Whatever papers I need to sign, I'll sign. That sweet little girl deserves a father who can nurture and love her. And we both know that's **not** Lucious Lyon. I want to be her father Olivia, in every way that counts."

"Wow, Jamal...I didn't...I didn't think you would want to be. I'm surprised."

"That makes two of us. She's only been in my life a short time but I want to be there for her. I want her to have two parents that she can count on, no matter what."

"And when she gets older?"

"I wanna be the only father she ever knows."

"Cool, I'll call my lawyer after the sun rises and we'll get together and talk."

"Awesome. Thank you for being open to this."

"No, thank you for stepping up and stepping in. You two already have an unbreakable bond." Jamal laughed at Olivia's words.

"You noticed that too huh?"

"Of course I did. How could I not? She's floating on could nine after she spends time with you."

"I feel the same way. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Seriously if you need anything tonight, call me. I got you."

"I know. Thank you Jamal. Now you get some sleep too. Good night."

"Good night Olivia."

A few weeks later Jamal and Olivia were sitting in the lawyer's office at Empire, preparing to sign official adoption papers. Rick sat quietly as they read over the agreement. And then Lucious walked in.

"So, nobody told me what was going on today?"

"I don't follow Lucious." Rick replied. "They're preparing to sign papers for Jamal to adopt Lola and working out a custody agreement. I didn't think we needed your permission."

"Don't biological parents have to give up their rights in order for the child to be adopted?" Lucious asked. "I mean I thought that was the law." Rick looked confused.

"Dad, don't start." warned Jamal.

"Lucious, it's not right or fair for you to interfere and you know it." Olivia said.

"Will someone tell _me_ what's going on?" Rick asked. Lucious walked closer to the conference room table.

"Oh they didn't tell you Rick?"

"Tell me what?"

"That _I'm_ Lola's biological father? And Jamal can't adopt her unless I give up my rights."

"Wait? What?"

"Oh you seemed just _fine_ with me raising her **before** you told us you were her father, but now the truth is out, now that I am going to do what I feel is right you want to have claim over her? **Not happening**."

"Lucious, you can't do this. And you know it." Olivia said.

"I'm the father and you know this."

"You aren't listed on Lola's birth certificate. It says father **unknown**. So that means there are no rights for you to give up."

"Well, I can have a pat-"

"A paternity test done? That's what you were about to say wasn't it? Well, considering that you and Jamal share DNA what would be the point? You didn't want to be Lola's father from the beginning! So no, you don't get a say in this. _**I'm**_ Lola's mother, Jamal has volunteered to be her father and I'm going to let him. Together we're going to raise her with all the love and support she deserves." Lucious began to laugh.

"So wait...you're telling me that you, my **GAY** son, are gonna raise a child with a woman- who opens her legs to **anything** with a penis _and a_ check?" Jamal jumped up from his seat.

"**Hey you watch how you talk about the mother of my child!**"

"Don't you mean the mother of _**my**_ child? What in the hell do the two of you know about raising children anyway?"

"About the same as you and mom did when you became parents to Andre. We're doing this and you can't stop us." Jamal picked up the pen and signed his name to the contract. He handed it to Olivia and she signed. Rick looked it over and signed as the witness. "It's done. Lola is now **my** daughter, emotionally and legally. And there's not a **damn** thing you can do about it you but be the grandfather she already calls you." Lucious looked defeated and defiant at the same time. He shook his head and pointed his finger.

"Bad move Jamal. You shouldn't have done this." Jamal looked his father straight in his face.

"No, _**you**_ shouldn't have done what you did either but it's _all_ in the past now and nothing can be changed but Lola's future." He offered Olivia his hand. "Now if you'll excuse us, _we_ have a celebration lunch scheduled with _our_ daughter and we don't want to be late." And they left the office.

**One month later**

"Daddy can I take Nala to the park with us?" Lola asked referring to her stuffed lion toy from Jamal bought her from their afternoon out to see The Lion King on Broadway.

"I don't know, can you?" Lola gave Jamal the eye for a second trying to figure out what he meant.

"Oh, _may_ I take Nala to the park with us?"

"Yes you may. Now what kind of snacks should we take with us?"

"Apples." He reached into the refrigerator, picked two a few small apples and placed them in the backpack he was taking.

"Apples, ok what else?"

"Hmmm, water?"

"Ok, water bottles coming up." He place three water bottles in the bag. "Anything else?"

"Oh, I know, Goldfish!" she replied jumping up and down. Jamal laughed as he pulled out a sandwich bag to fill with the little cheesy snacks.

"Ok, Goldfish. What else?"

"I don't know. What kinda snacks does grandma like?"

"Well, I think she'll like everything we put in the bag. What do you think?"

"I think grandma likes peanut butter cookies."

"You do huh? Ok, I'll put some in for her. Why don't you take one last trip to the bathroom, grab Nala, your sweater and we'll be ready to go."

"Ok." and she sped out of the room. Jamal looked at Ryan who was making a few snacks of his own to take with him.

"Are you sure you can't spare a few hours in the park with us?"

"Oh, babe I wish I could. But I'm doing last minute editing with the client and today is her only availability. Thank God the project is mostly done and just waiting on her last approvals. She has proved to be the worst this time around."

"Why do you keep working with her?"

"I love how the projects come out and it always brings new clients."

"And the pay isn't bad either huh?"

"Absolutely! There's nothing like a check clearing the bank." Ryan pulled Jamal closer to him, placed his arms around his waist, and kissed him. "Mmm...I'm so gonna miss this while I'm working."

"Awe, aren't you sweet?"

"I mean it. I find myself thinking about you at the oddest times of the day. And when I know Lola is coming I get just as excited as you do about spending time with her. A lot more than I expected."

"I think that's a good sign."

"I do too." From the hallway they could hear Lola's footsteps.

"I'm ready daddy."

"Be right there sweetie." He gave Ryan a few more kisses. "Have fun editing and I hope you get to join us in time for dinner."

"Me too."

It was a rare day for the newly named CEO of Empire Entertainment to be off but Jamal tried to make sure that his weekends were available to he could spend time with Lola. And this particular Saturday Cookie was going to join them. With everything that had gone on in the past few weeks it was important that they all had some time to decompress and relax. There was long journey ahead to them now that Lucious was in jail and blaming Cookie for putting him there. But all that would have to wait until Monday. It was the weekend and it was father/daughter time. Lola took off running when she saw Cookie, jumping into her arms.

"Grandma!"

"Oh my goodness! Hey my Lola, how is grandma's big girl?"

"I'm good and ready to play."

"I bet you are. Why don't we go play on the swings first?"

"Ok." And they walked towards the play set.

It was a Saturday afternoon well spent. Cookie watched as Jamal and Lola played hide and seek. They played on the swings, the slide and Jamal showed her how to carefully play on the jungle gym. After a while it was time for a break and they found a park bench to share. It was a crisp March day in New York (in between snow days) but the sun felt good on their faces. Lola was eating her apple and just had to ask her dad a question.

"Daddy, what does it mean when two men kiss each other?" Jamal was surprised at the question. He knew children were inquisitive but he wasn't expecting this.

"What makes you ask that honey?"

"I saw you kiss Ryan in the kitchen." Cookie looked at her son wondering what he was going to say.

"Ah, I see. Well...Ryan and I are in a relationship and sometimes people in relationships kiss each other. You know how I kiss you good night or you kiss your grandmother hello."

"But I don't kiss grandma like that."

"No, no you don't."

"So what does it mean?"

"Yeah Jamal, what does it mean?" Cookie asked, teasing.

"Let's see...how can I explain this?" he thought for a moment. "Ok...uh...hmm...Ok, you know how uncle Andre and aunt Rhonda are in love and are married?"

"Yes."

"They are a man and a woman who love each other and sometimes they kiss. So I am a man who is in love with a man, which happens to be Ryan and sometimes we kiss."

"So do women who are in love with women kiss?"

"Sometimes." Lola took another bite of her apple and Jamal could see she was contemplating her next question.

"Does it have a name?"

"Does what have a name?"

"Two men kissing."

"Yes, when a man and a woman kiss they are called straight. When two men or two women kiss they are called gay."

"Gay."

"Yes."

"Is gay a bad word?"

"Not if you use it correctly."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people use it as a bad way to describe someone. But you shouldn't use it unless you know that person is gay."

"And how do you know someone is gay?"

"You don't, unless they tell you. You can't just look at someone and be able to tell."

"Depending on what they're wearing, yes you can." Cookie said.

"Well, yeah, there's that. But for the most part, you can't tell like you can look at someone Asian and tell they're Asian. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." Jamal sighed, thinking she was done with her line of questioning. "So you're gay right?"

"Right."

"Is mommy gay?"

"No."

"Is uncle Hakeem gay?"

"No."

"Do I know any other gay people?"

"I don't know. Has anyone told you're they're gay?"

"Just you."

"I'm in love with Ryan so that means he's gay too."

"So I know two gay people?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Satisfied that she had gotten her answers she stated that she wanted slide a few more time before they left.

"Wow. I wasn't prepared for that."

"I know but you did good. And you know after she thinks about it she'll have more questions right?"

"Yes, I guess I should practice some answers just in case huh?"

"I think so."

Ryan was able to join them for dinner and after Lola had gone to bed Jamal told him all about their conversation. Ryan too was surprised that she had questions as young as she was and that she had seen them kissing. They always tried to be discreet and wait until they knew she was asleep before pursuing intimate activities. They were always reminding each other to at least put pants on after making love if she was there just in case she had to come into the bedroom. Which is exactly what happened the following morning.

The sun had barely risen, giving the bedroom a slight gray hue. Ryan stretched in his sleep and turned over towards the center of the bed only to be met with the soft fuzziness of Lola's new bear. He opened one eye, trying to figure out how the bear got there when it was just the two of them there when he fell asleep. And there was little Lola, in her pajamas clutching her favorite bear, nestled in the covers between them sleeping away. Ryan shook Jamal's arm until he woke up.

"What?" he asked sleep making him yawn.

"Look who came to join us." he whispered pointing to the space between them.

"When did she get in?"

"I don't know. Should I put her back in her bed?" Jamal looked at the clock. It was three minutes after six and no one had any place to be that early in the morning.

"Nah, let her stay. She'll be up in about an hour and a half to watch her favorite cartoon."

"The strangest thing about all this is how natural it feels, the three of us together." Jamal smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, very natural."


End file.
